Survivor: Philadelphia
}} , | seasonrun = October 20, 2019 - November 23, 2019 | episodes = 14 | days = 35 | survivors = 16 | winner = Booboo | runnerup = Matias | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = }} 'Survivor: Philadelphia' is the seventeenth season of ''RSurvivor. Its theme is . This season started out with Chardee continuously losing Immunity Challenges, then a rather predictable merge. Both Booboo and Matias were able to gain control of the Frank tribe, allowing them to comprise the Final Two, with Booboo defeating Matias in a 5-1 jury vote. Production Similar to previous seasons, many of the contestants were recruited either from Discord, Reddit, or another social media platform. The season was intended to have 18 contestants, though it was reduced down to 16 when several contestants dropped prior to sequester. Twists/Changes * Hidden Immunity Idol: To obtain the Hidden Immunity Idol, a contestant must correctly guess the predetermined RSurvivor contestant. Contestants are allowed to guess once every twenty-four hours, along with one yes or no question to narrow down their options. * Tribe Switch: On Day 10, the 12 remaining contestants were randomly drawn into two new tribes, with each tribe consisting of the same number of players as the tribes had before the switch. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season started with two randomly divided tribes: the dominant MacDennis tribe and the not-so-dominant Chardee tribe. Early on, an alliance called "The Philadelphia Penguin Posse" formed on MacDennis consisting of Booboo, Bread, and Matias. Booboo found herself as the center of MacDennis, with everyone feeling safe confiding and trusting in her. On Chardee, an alliance of the older people: Brad, Chief, Collusion, and Kiki formed. Chardee lost the first Immunity Challenge and would go on to lose every single challenge prior to the Tribe Switch from that point forward. Brad, Chief, and Collusion were in charge after they blindsided Kiki. They slowly picked off the others. During this time, the Hidden Immunity Idol was being metagamed. The Philadelphia Penguin Posse learned they could work together to find the idol quicker, resulting in Booboo getting it where as on Chardee, everyone was looking for it individually which lead to Chief finding success. When Chardee was down to only four players left, a Tribe Switch occurred where the numbers of people on each tribe stayed the same but the people on the tribes changed. The new Chardee tribe ended being Chief and three MacDennis': Bread, Tom T., and Denver The new MacDennis tribe featured Brad, Collusion, and Lynx as the minority to the rest of the original MacDennis'. On MacDennis, Booboo and Collusion formed an incredibly tight bond and he all but gave up his Chardee loyalty, abandoning Brad and Lynx. However, Chardee, lost the challenge. Denver and Tom T. had some issues on original MacDennis that lead to Bread and Denver deciding it was better to get him out, so they entrusted Chief in the plan. Chief used his idol anyway, but Tom T. was voted out. MacDennis lost one challenge, but it was an easy decision for them: either Brad or Lynx. Lynx had been making himself suspicious the entire time by acting cryptic whereas Brad was inactive. Lynx was voted out right before the tribes merged. At the merge, the original Chardee members were down to three people: Brad, Chief, and Collusion. They all link back up, though Collusion was clearly not aligned them anymore. A new idol was introduced, so everybody went for it. Jacob ended up victorious in the idol search. He won Individual Immunity, though, so Chardee needed to push for someone else. The Philadelphia Penguin Posse did not trust Denver, so they blindsided him. After Denver's elimination, it was clear that a Chardee member needed to go. It was also obvious that the Philadelphia Penguin Posse has a pecking order of the Chardee members. Dag had been a bottom feeder the entire time and knew it, though he made no attempts to change his position. Jacob was a threat but stayed immune. Katie believed she was in the driver's seat with Booboo, when in reality she was being lead along by her while also leading on Matias who seemed to take a strong liking to her. After everyone came together to vote out Brad and Chief, it was all time to turn on each other. At the final 7, the Philadelphia Penguin Posse felt motivated to make a move, so Booboo decided to create a fake yet elaborate plan to give her idol to Collusion to use on himself, even though they all had the votes to take out Dag. Nonetheless, the idol was flushed and Dag was voted out. At the final 6, Matias saw an opportunity to not be place third by blindsiding a member of the Philadelphia Penguin Posse, Bread. Jacob used his idol and also Matias flipped, blindsiding Bread. The rest of the end game was a battle between Booboo and Katie for Matias' loyalty. He had an internal struggle of going with his long time ally, Booboo, or his new ally who was easier to defeat in the end, Katie. In the final 4, Collusion gave up and basically voted himself out and in the Final Immunity Challenge he dropped very early. After 9 hours of endurance, Booboo defeated Katie and took Matias to the final two. The jury chastised Matias for being cowardly and wishy-washy the entire game and respected Booboo's kindness and alleged loyalty to them through the game. Collusion did not vote in time and so the final vote was a 5-1 vote for Booboo to win over Matias. Voting History Trivia * This season is one of four seasons in which all of the finalists originated from the same tribe. The others are , , and . * Taco designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Philadelphia